


how different things are (from the other side of the mirror)

by MABlake



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, POV Frost, Post-Season/Series 04, bingo snowbarry, so much fluff I don't recognize myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MABlake/pseuds/MABlake
Summary: If there’s something everyone should know is that Caitlin Snow is the sweetest person alive, but when she faces Barry Allen she becomes somehow even worse.(It ruins her reputation as an ice queen, okay? It’s embarrassing how easy she melts. Frost absolutely loathes it.She can admit that it’s cute, though.)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	how different things are (from the other side of the mirror)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this thing on my most ignored drafts and it was almost finished, so I decided to write the end and post it to share the fluff with all of you! This is my first time writing for snowbarry (if I don’t count my fics in spanish) and posting it on ao3 so I really hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the mistakes. Unbeta’d. 
> 
> I used a bingo card for this, thanks to simplysnowbarry for that. Prompts/things I did: Science project (not sure if I can use it when it was just mentioned, but oh well), “take off your clothes”, body paint (mentions of it) and “do I make you uncomfortable?”

They’ve been discussing back and forth for five minutes when Caitlin finally huffs, crosses her arms over her chest and says, “Take off your clothes.”

For the first time since Cisco dropped them off at STAR Labs after saving the day, Barry shuts his stupid ~~pretty~~ mouth (and she’s so, _so_ glad for it, because Caity’s head has been a fucking mess ever since the scarlet speedster decided he could put his life on the line and it’s giving her a headache because their minds share the same space, _damn it_ ).

His expression turns ridiculous at her words. He looks like a fish out of the water, but she can’t enjoy it all that much because her eyes immediately leave him to focus in every move Caitlin is doing with her hands, making her dizzy... and, god, _does he seriously need this?_

 _Yes_ , Caitlin snaps in her mind while her hands move at an almost Barry-like speed. She’s shaking a lot, but it’s a little hard to notice when she’s moving so fast; given the fact that they’re sharing a body, Frost can feel it without much trouble. She sighs internally and tells her to calm down. It doesn’t work.

When she doesn’t hear any rustle of clothes, she turns to him with an eyebrow raised, clearly expecting his next move and— fuck, Caity is doing that disapproving thing with her face and glaring, isn’t she? Frost can just _feel_ it.

“Did I stutter?” Caitlin asks. “I said _take off your clothes_.”

The thing is, sharing a mind with someone means knowing each other better than anyone else could even imagine. They can’t hide anything from the other, and that means that Frost knows the amount of times that Caitlin has imagined saying those words to Barry out loud, and how most of those scenarios tend to finish in her mind. She doesn’t want to embarrass her saying _how many times_ , though, so let’s just say that she thinks about it _a lot_.

(Caitlin knows she had a crush on Savitar, okay? So they keep each other’s secrets. It’s a very efficient system.)

He blushes, and she’s pretty sure Caitlin would be embarrassed for her boldness and proud of drawing that reaction out of him (she loves making him blush) if the adrenaline wasn't still running through her veins, if all her focus wasn't concentrated on not giving Frost the control while she’s mad. She doesn't stop looking at him, clearly expecting him to listen do her and do as she says, but he doesn’t budge.

“Didn't you hear me the first time? I need to know how bad is the wound and you’re not letting me do my job.”

“I am healing just fine, Cait, but—”

She glares at him. Except that she's not Caitlin anymore. Blue eyes are looking at him, unimpressed and _so fucking mad_ , because she can still feel the unsteady beating of her heart against her ribcage. She can’t understand how it’s possible that he can’t see how much Caitlin cares for him, that she loves him so much it hurts. He’s supposed to be smart, but he doesn’t get it.

“Caity has this thing under control and we change only when we want to, but I'm going to stab you right now if you don't shut up and listen to whatever she has to say, are we clear?”

The speedster crosses his arms over his chest and— oh my God, is he _pouting?_

“How old are you?” Frost asks, rolling her eyes. “Don't be such a baby and behave.”

He huffs, but nods and removes the superior part of his suit, which is what she wanted, so at least she did something good. She lets Caitlin take control again.

_You’re welcome._

Caitlin doesn’t answer, but she doesn’t really have to. Frost can feel her gratitude in waves while she patches up their beloved speedster.

They don’t talk, and she appreciates the silence, but by the moment Caitlin finishes, and he still has his eyes focused on the floor, she’s worried. Caitlin is the best, obviously, and she knows exactly how to help him heal, but he’s acting weird. Maybe there was something in the air. They didn’t face any metahumans, just a science project that went wrong while they were in the park.

Before Caitlin can ask if he’s okay, Barry sighs and murmurs, “I’m sorry.”

She frowns, tilting her head and removing her gloves, tossing them into a trashcan . “Why?”

“We were having fun, and I ruined it.”

“Barry,” she says, soft.

If there’s something everyone should know is that Caitlin Snow is the sweetest person alive, but when she faces Barry Allen she becomes somehow even worse.

(It ruins her reputation as an ice queen, okay? It’s embarrassing how easy she melts. Frost absolutely _loathes_ it.

She can admit that it’s cute, though.)

“You could’ve stayed,” he says. “Instead of patching me up, like you always do.”

“No, I really couldn’t.” She bites her lip and sits down next to him. “Barry, I was worried when I saw you falling to the floor to protect that kid, I wasn’t going to enjoy anything if I couldn’t come with you to make sure you were okay.”

“But you were having fun there,” he insists, looking at her through his lashes. “Weren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“We could go back.” He stands, and Caitlin does the same, already shaking her head. “I can carry you there and—”

“No, Barry, you need to rest.”

He makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and looks away. “But I had a plan for this, and now everything is ruined!” he blurts out, and then closes his eyes, because he clearly didn’t mean to say that. “I’m sorry, I—”

He has all her attention now and there’s no way he won’t tell her. “A plan for what?”

He hesitates, but it’s clear that he’s been trying to keep this to himself for a while now and Barry is the worst at keeping secrets. His eyes focus on her face, and then his gaze falls to the braid he helped her with a few hours ago. He reaches out and touches it, his fingers lingering before letting go of her hair and letting his hand fall to his side.

“I don’t know,” he tells her, but it’s obviously not the whole truth. He looks away again. “The day was nice and we were just walking, _I know,_ but those kids interrupted me just before I asked you something. I was about to say no to them when you smiled and when they said they had paint and asked if you wanted to paint flowers with them... Cait, you should’ve seen your face, you looked _so happy_.”

Frost remembers it. Sitting under the sun while kids ran around them; some of the little creatures close to them on the grass, trying to keep still while Barry and Caitlin painted lightning bolts and flowers on their faces, but mostly she remembers the way Caitlin felt safe and happy around Barry.

“And then that noise happened,” Caitlin says.

He nods. “So I ruined everything, and we had to call Cisco because I couldn’t come here by myself.”

“You weren’t responsible for that. You don’t get to blame yourself.”

“I know that you worry when I get hurt and I did it anyway. And _that_ ruined the day.”

Caitlin smiles a little. “I don’t think you get hurt on purpose to get my attention, Barry. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I can take you home, if you want,” he tells her, gentle.

She rolls her eyes. “I don’t think so. Come on, I’ll take _you_ home.”

He snorts and grins. Even for Frost, that expression is a lot to handle. Caitlin is probably melted on the floor. “Yeah, okay.”

* * *

_He totally wants to make out with you_ , Frost tells her when they are arriving to Barry’s apartment.

She can barely hide her shock with a cough.

Barry looks in her direction, frowning in concern. “Are you okay?”

“What?” she squeaks, and then swallows, cursing Frost for dropping that comment when she’s driving. She licks her lips. “Yes, I’m fine. Totally fine.”

“Oookay. If you say so.” They come to a stop in front of his building, and he hesitates when he opens the door of the car, turning to look at her. “Would you like to come in? It’s the least I could do. You know I’m good at cooking.”

“Sure,” she smiles at him, and when they are in the sidewalk, he gives her a big smile.

_You’re probably getting laid tonight._

“Shut up.”

Barry frowns when he turns to look at her, but it’s most confused than hurt. “I didn’t say anything.”

She shakes her head. “I was talking with Frost. She’s being weird.”

_Ha, ha. Weird. Sure, go with that._

If she could step on her foot, Caitlin would’ve done just that, which is pathetic. If someone said something like that to Frost... well, they may not be as warm as they are supposed to be when spring is on their door.

They move to the couch and order pizza instead, because even if Barry wants to make dinner, Caitlin prefers his company and she tells him just that.

It feels a lot like a date. But the moment she tells Caity about it, she starts giving her companion short answers, clearly distracted. While Caitlin is thinking, Barry starts fidgeting more and more and decides to turn on the tv, and this... well, this wasn’t how she saw the night going.

When the pizza arrives, Barry goes to receive it, and he apparently has had enough of her weirdness, because when he sits again, he touches her knee with his.

“Hey,” he says. “Are you okay?”

Caitlin swallows with difficulty. “Yes.”

His eyes linger on her face, and then he sees her forearm and smiles weakly. She took off her lab coat before leaving STAR Labs, so now her arms are exposed, and he’s probably thinking she looks ridiculous with all that paint the kids used on her. Instead, his eyes soften and he reaches out to trace the little flowers with one of his fingers, and Caitlin immediately jumps back, as if struck by lightning.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” he asks, worried, retracting his hand. “I’m sorry if I overstepped, I—”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“What were you going to ask when the kids interrupted our walk?” she asks, and the question comes literally out of nowhere, but Frost is glad she was brave enough to voice it, because she didn’t even remember that part of their conversation until now.

“I— Nothing, it’s just—”

“Don’t lie to me, please.”

There’s a pause, and then he sighs.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me,” he admits. When Caitlin doesn’t say a thing, he keeps rambling. “Which, I know, ridiculous, right? I don’t know why I thought I could ask and expect you to say yes. We have... your friendship means the world to me, Cait, you have to know that, but sometimes I look at you and...”

“I say yes.”

“And my mind is suddenly full of scenarios that start just like this, you and me on my couch watching movies, and... wait, did you say yes?”

She laughs. “Yes, Barry, I want to go on a date with you.”

He smiles, bright and disbelieving. Frost thought she knew what happiness looked like in Barry’s face but this is thousand times more powerful. When he leans in and cups Caity’s face in his hands to kiss her softly, she can feel her joy, too, and that makes everything more powerful.

When the kiss turns hungry and desperate, she knows they are not going to eat the pizza anytime soon, so she puts into practice something she and Caity have been doing lately: she puts her mind to sleep to let her have some privacy and enjoy her fun.

She promised Caitlin she was going to get laid, after all.


End file.
